


Damian Wayne Headcannons

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana





	Damian Wayne Headcannons

\- Meet while on the Titans together. 

\- Got his attention when they kicked his ass during sparring.

\- Instantly became his go to for sparring. 

\- Lots of bantering whether it be sparring or on missions

\- One time they joined Robin in Gotham to help on patrol 

\- Normal bantering while waiting on the roof

\- Jason: Can the two of you shut it for a few seconds

\- Duke: I think they like each other

\- Cue Damian blushing and turning away

\- They are the ones to ask Damian on a date. Sneaked away from the Titans and go as civilians. 

\- Dates often are before patrol but 50% of the time it cut short due to an emergency. 

\- He gets super protective during joint mission. He knows they can handle themselves, but still worries. 

\- Cute but also annoying. 

\- Yet he will get mad and huffy when they put themselves in danger to save him. 

\- Always getting the newest bat tech before other heroes. 

\- If they are a meta, one of the few allowed in Gotham without asking Batman’s permission first. 

\- Has their own bedroom at the manor for after patrols or missions, though spend most the time in his room. 

\- Alfred made a comment one time that he should just stop changing their sheets if they were just going to stay in his room. 

\- Often the center of gossip among the heroes. There is seriously a running bet on when they get married. 

\- Yet try to keep things as secret as possible

\- Too bad, a newspaper caught them kissing. Now the civilians ship them.


End file.
